Monastery/Guide
|Scenario = Arsenal }}Monastery''' (ar_monastery) '''is a large open-spaced Arsenal: Arms Race map that favors players who are familiar with the map and can gain better foot ground in the higher areas. Overview If you want to win a round, be sure to keep moving through the map and do not be hesitant in firing your weapons (unless you have to reload and if a team member is in your line-of-sight, especially when friendly fire is enabled). Like the other Arms Race maps, there are no dead ends thus cornering players can be quite of a challenge. Instead, coordinated ambushes within the infrastructures and a surprise attack from above or a corner should be adequate during your search for opponents. Furthermore, be careful in how you move from a higher floor level to the ground as one false move can lead to a loss of health and a higher chance of being eliminated. Hot Spots Everywhere Players will be rushing in every possible opportunity to eliminate a player and advance to another level. Sometimes, jumping off the apartment upper floors and progressively moving down is another option to those who are armed with preferred weapons. However, players who do this are risking themselves by being exposed in the wide-opened map thus they will be sure to move quickly. As always, keep moving through the map to pick up the pace before the enemy team can reach more advanced stages and be sure to avoid being caught in the middle of a gunfight for too long, unless you have covering team members. Players armed with the AWP will normally prefer to stick around at the higher sections of the map. Meanwhile, shotgun wielding players should try to eliminate enemies at the ground floor and at the infrastructures. Weapons Assortment If you are wielding a(n)... Submachine gun Focus on the rate of fire of your weapon and try to outgun enemies. It may be best to rush into the position of the opponent or strafe and keep firing (if you have enough skills and footground). If the intended targets are far away, it is recommended to spray until you receive a kill. Shotgun Retreating and finding another angle to shoot is an option or you can rush and aim for the chest of the target. As expected, you must be close enough to an enemy to kill that player if a one shot, one kill has to be performed. If done properly, the enemy should not receive enough time to launch a counter-attack and thus enabling you to progress to another weapon. Assault Rifle It should be very easy for you to eliminate assailants no matter the range. The only concerns that may hinder you are the recoil and the reduced speed that could leave you vulnerable to a barrage of bullets. Machine gun Eliminating foes should not be difficult at all; just be cautious of the weight of the weapon and the nearly uncontrollable recoil that may allow enemies to kill you. Handgun This is where some players may have a hard time in annihilating enemies as pistols inflict weak damage (except the Desert Eagle) and/or have bad accuracy, if the recoil becomes too high. Your best bet to survive is to take down weaker enemies who fell or have barely overcame previous opponents. The Gold Knife Then congratulations, you have reached the most desired (and the hardest) stage of the arsenal mode. You must achieve in eliminating an enemy player with the knife to score for your team. Once players see (and are notified) of you reaching this stage, they will not hesitate to focus their attention on you so watch out. To increase your chances of winning, try to attack with your allies or ambush opponents from behind or above. As such, be sure to slash your knife on the back of enemies or on the head (if possible). Category:Map guides